


A Lover for the Empress

by EternalShipper



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Peter decides on Catherine's lover. His friend, Grigor.
Relationships: Grigor dymov & Pyotr III fyodotovich | Peter III of Russia, grigor dymov/catherine, mention pyotr iii fiodorovich |peter iii of russia/georgina dymov
Kudos: 34





	A Lover for the Empress

It all started when the Emperor had theGreat Idea of getting his wife a Lover.

After much consideration and interviewing Peter remained unsatisfied with the picking before him.And then, he had a Greater idea yet: “I am fucking your wife, it is only fair you get to fuck mine! Besides Georgie attests to your prowess!”

It had, of course, not gone well with the Empress, who had attempted to convince him to lie. That was of course out of the question.

Which brought them to the current debacle: Peter sitting in the Empress's quarters, ordering him to please her, as the girl clutched her robe tighter around herself.

He approached her slowly, as one would a scared rabbit. Gentle hands pry hers, clenched, from the robe’s hem, quick fingers ensuring the robe falls to the floor.

He walks her backwards as he pulls her shapeless nightgown away from her body, throwing it across the room.

Her thin arms move to cover her breasts and he hears Peter huff in annoyance, so he pulls them away and is met with perky full mounds, tipped in pink. His hands move to cup them softly, the thumbs teasing the sensitive points to hardness.

He shoves her gently backwards and she falls on the bed. He removes his clothes before joining her. His body covers her. His mouth goes to her breasts while a hand teases the little pearl between her legs unrelentlessly.

Peter watches his friend touch his wife and finds he likes watching them. Together. He likes the way she tries to resist his touch. The way she fails as her muscles go taught and her mouth opens, silently, holding her pleasure.

“Keep going Grigor.” He orders his friend “I want you to make her come 5 times with your hands. After that fuck her through another.”

Dymov looks at the girl and finds debauching her easier than he thought it would be. By the time he enters her, he’s desperate and she’s trembling, her porcelain skin flushed and her eyes wet with tears. He lays her down on her belly and takes her slowly, and hard, drawing out both their orgasms. She has forgotten how to speak Russian and Grigor trembles alongside her.

Peter finds this the greatest idea he ever had.


End file.
